Freddie Garrett
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = January 23, Age 218|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Height = 5'14" (179 cm) "adult"|Weight = 139 lbs (66 Kg) "adult"|Address = Odette City (Formerly) Ninjago City|Occupation = Martial Artist Detective Military officer|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior, Age 236 - Age 257)|FamConnect = Mike Garrett (Father) Marlene Garrett (Mother) Jessica (Wife) McKenzie (Daughter) Trish (Daughter) Toby (Son-in-law) Ben (Grandson) Erica (Granddaughter-in-law) Dylan (Great-Grandson) Josh (Great-Grandson) Trina (Great-Granddaughter)}} Freddie Garrett (フレヂ 蓋瑞特'', Furedi Gài ruì tè'') is the only son of Mike Garrett and Marlene Garrett, the best friend of Gerald Lyndon, Gordon Bowlers, Bradley Dawson, Jacob Barrymore, Joshua Jackson and Shawn Spencer. He's the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as he's appears on the movie ''Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu''. He's the beloved husband of Jessica and the good father of McKenzie and Trish. He's also the father-in-law of Toby, the maternal grandfather of Ben, the grandfather-in-law of Erica and great-grandfather of Dylan, Josh, Will, Toni and Trina. Appearance Freddie Garrett is a young child and young man of a tall, leaner slim build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic well-muscular physique. He has blue eyes, fair skin complexion and short, brushed dark brown hair. Over the course of the series and movies, he's had blue eyes, fair skin complexion and short, brushed dark brown hair. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Freddie Garrett is a Biography Background Freddie Garrett is born on January 23 of Age 218. He's becoming the detective and military officer. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Kayla during her fight with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) He was 38 years old when Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by his only grandson, Ben, Power Manga and Anime Freddie Garrett is Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Kamehameha - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Master Combatant - * Mystic Martial Arts - Transformations Unlock Potential Freddie Garrett is Equipment * Twin swords - * Solar blaster guns - * Green Grapes - * Air Solar Motorcycle - Video Games Appearances Freddie Garrett is the playable character appears in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles * Freddie Garrett, Trivia * Freddie's name means Japanese name (フレヂ 蓋瑞特 or Furedi Gài ruì tè) is in German the meaning of the name Freddie is: From the Old German name Frithuric, meaning peaceful ruler. * In American the meaning of the name Freddie is: From the Old German name Frithuric, meaning peaceful ruler. * It is of Old English derivation, and the meaning of the name Freddie is "elf or magical counsel; peaceful ruler". Freddie is an alternate form of Alfred (Old English). Freddie is also a derivative of Fred. Freddie is also used as a derivative of Frederick (Old French, Old German). * Freddie Garrett's hair is dark brown almost black with blue eyes. Gallery Freddie Garrett is a father of McKenzie and Trish.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Video games where Freddie Garrett is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Good